Battle for the Future Kingdoms
by Bunny1992
Summary: A crossover between War of the Worlds and Sailor Moon. Set in current times.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I revised this chapter a little because I re-read it before writing chapter 2 and decided it needed a better ending. *sigh* sorry!

Original Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry to be so slack, things are just so…ugh lately. Anyway, here's the revised version. The original is linked on my account. My writing ability is rusty, but it should improve. Eventually. Anyway, thank you in advance for reading my fanfic :D Review if you want, say anything, good or bad. Heck, you can flame if you want. I guarantee that no one on here could possibly beat what I've gone through in the past few years.

Music listened to while writing: Jace Everett – Bad Things.

* * *

Luna yawned as she opened her eyes to the sound of her charge moving around the classroom.

"Serena? What time is it?"

"7.25. Go back to sleep, it's still early. I've put your breakfast in your bowl already, covered with Glad Wrap."

Luna laughed, stretching across the windowsill. The warmth from the early morning sun was almost sleep-inducing.

"Your parents must really think you're crazy."

The blonde smiled as she kissed her mentor on the top of her head. "They've thought that for years. They'll get used to me soon. Eventually they'll forget that I was ever a klutz. See ya Luna, don't forget-"

"-The meeting's at Darien's. I know. Now go before he reports you missing."

"Love you Luna!" Serena waved as she left the room.

The cat let her smile drop as she heard the blonde run down the stairs. The changes in the 16 year old were obvious to everyone, even her younger 12 year old brother, Sammy. Luna had caught Irene staring at photos of her daughter in the kitchen, and had heard her sigh more than once. Ken kept muttering under his breath about a boy.

Luna kept meaning to remind Serena that she had been with Darien for 2 years in May, but while her parents had met him once as a friend the year before, they had no idea she was going out with him.

It kept slipping her mind.

_Ah well. They'll find out eventually. I just hope not at their engagement party. _

Serena ran down the pavement, dodging other pedestrians with ease. It wasn't because she was late, but she had realised when she had first transformed into Sailor Moon that it kept her evasive skills sharp. And with the current lull in between attacks, she needed to take every opportunity to keep in shape in for the next battle, which they all knew was coming in one form or another. Despite defeating Chaos and Galaxia the month before, their history and taught them to be on their guard.

"Sere!"

Startled, Serena shook her head as she realised she had stopped in the middle of the doorway. In front of her a tall blonde was waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Serena?" He grinned, his hand coming down as he noticed her eyes focusing in on him, her blue eyes flicking up at him, a large grin on her face as she lunged forward and hugged him.

"Heya Andy! Did I beat Dare here?" She asked eagerly, looking over his shoulders at the counter at his usual stool.

"Just, unfortunately he caught his girlfriend being intimate with his best friend."

Serena's eyes widened as she whirled around, her hair painfully whipping across Andrew's face. Andrew took a step back from the blonde, rubbing absently at his cheek as he took in the sight of Serena and Darien having a standoff. Andrew winced as he realised Darien had his arms folded across his chest with an angry expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Author's note: Hi guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding me to your alerts and favourites' lists. So yeah, more than a year later and I am updating this story…sorry. Life's been busy and I have so many new and current stories in the works XD. Ah well, we'll get there in the end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Darien! He's like my older brother! I don't like him like that at all!" Serena protested, her voice raised as she panicked, not understanding why he was angry.

Andrew frowned, a thought hitting him. "Darien, you're not suddenly insecure because of Seiya are you? Because if you are-"

He stopped as he realised Darien's eyes were twinkling with amusement, not anger. Clearly Serena had noticed too because she threw her bag at his head, turned on her heel and headed to the counter to grab the melting milkshake Andrew had put there earlier, before she had arrived.

"You jerk!" She growled. Andrew shook his head at his best friend as the year 12 student slung the pink backpack over one of his shoulders, not fazed in the slightest that his girlfriend had thrown his bag at him…or that he was looking very unmanly at the moment.

"Really Darien? Do you have to still tease her? She already knows you're in love with her. You can stop the pre-school faze," the blonde said, exasperated with the 19 year old.

"She's been so serious lately Drew, she needs to lighten up," he explained, leaning down to whisper in his friend's ear.

Andrew sighed as he moved away to prepare Darien's coffee, knowing he liked his prepared when he got there. "You are too good of an actor, you know that? I was really convinced that you believed that we were going out."

Darien ignored the angry glare Serena shot at him as he sat down on the stool next to her. "Seriously? I know you see each other as siblings, if I felt you were a threat I would've said something *years* ago."

"Darien, you are such a Jerkwad! I honestly thought you were serious!" Serena shouted at him, jabbing her sharp fingernails into his chest, regretting it as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"Sere, I trust you, you should know that!" He grinned down at her, noticing that her temper had cooled a bit as she settled in his lap, precariously balanced as she tugged down her school skirt, regrettably shorter than her middle-school one.

Serena flushed, her eyes meeting his as she noticed how close they were. "I do! But you just seemed so convincing that I freaked out!" She exclaimed, before she flung her arms around his neck and pulled her boyfriend down for a kiss.

Andrew rolled his eyes, used to his friends' antics as he walked to the office to grab his bag for university and to tell his mum that they were leaving for school so that she knew to come out and serve while he and Lizzie were at school.

When he walked in, Andrew's mum looked up from the desk and smiled. "Are those two at it again?" She asked, smiling affectionately at the thought of her son's friends.

The blonde sighed, nodding. "Yeah. I swear, I thought they would stop when they got together."

The older woman laughed as she stood up, grabbing her apron from the hook on the wall behind her before following her son back out.

"Good morning dears," she greeted.

She watched, amused, as the two broke apart and blushed as they realised that Mrs. Furuhata had caught them unawares.

Serena scrambled off his lap, grabbing Darien's hand and pulling him off the stool. "Morning Mrs. Furuhata! Sorry! We've got to go now, or we'll be late!" She said quickly, pulling Darien towards the door.

"Bye!" Darien and Andrew waved as they left.

The woman smiled and shook her head as she got ready to serve the group of customers walking into the arcade.

"Woah Sere, slow down, we have ½ an hour before you have to be in class," Darien reminded her.

"I know, but she caught us kissing, and it's so embarrassing when someone's parent catches you!" She moaned, slowing down to a walk anyway.

Andrew laughed. "You think that's bad? Mum and dad have walked in on Reika and I a couple times when we thought we were alone. Speaking of, how are your parents dealing with you and Darien dating?"

"They're…." Serena drifted off, losing herself in thought.

"I don't think they even know that we're dating," Darien realised with a startled glance down at his girlfriend.

Andrew blew a low whistle. "Woah Sere, you bad girl. Just over two years and they have no idea that he even exists?"

Serena shook her head, shocked. "They met him once last year, you know, when Rini was visiting, but I introduced him as my friend…"

"And then I broke up with you, and with everything that's happened we just forgot…" Darien concluded, surprised that they had never realised, or that the topic had never even come up before.

Andrew shook his head in disbelief. "Well, I believe you, but I don't see them believing it.


End file.
